


The One with the Concerned Klingon

by Happytrottingelf



Series: Busted [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Busted, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Post-episode: s7e1 Unimatrix Zero Part II, Romance, The Crew Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happytrottingelf/pseuds/Happytrottingelf
Summary: Set after the events in Unimatrix Zero.  B'Elanna's concerned that the Captain has no one to talk to, so she decides to pay her a visit.





	The One with the Concerned Klingon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for busted fics and love any story where J/C are found out by their crew! There's a few great ones out there, but not enough, so here's my attempt...I may write more.

B'Elanna stalked through Voyager's corridors, glaring at anyone who glanced her way. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she felt like a scientific curiosity. Her crewmates almost certainly weren't inspecting her, trying to spot where the implants had been, but she couldn’t shake the paranoia. She stepped into the turbo lift and resisted the urge to itch the back of her neck where the ghost of an implant lingered. “Deck three.”

She sighed and leant against the wall. She knew she had to give herself time to recover having only been released from sick bay yesterday. She’d spent the night crying in Tom's arms, and that was part of the problem and the reason for this excursion. She had Tom. Who did the Captain have? She reached her destination and pressed the chime, nothing happened. She waited a few moments and tried again. Still nothing. She tapped her comm badge, refusing to be deterred in her mission, “Torres to Janeway.” There was no reply. Then her comm badge chirped.

“Chakotay to Torres.”

Slightly thrown for a minute she recovered quickly. “What's up Chakotay?” She knew he wasn’t on duty, Harry had the bridge tonight. The last few days had been rough on Chakotay too and she hoped he was taking some time out.

After a moment Chakotay spoke quietly, “Nothing, just wanted to see how you were, what you’re doing. I hope you’re in your quarters resting and letting Paris take care of you.”

“I’m ok, I’ve been resting and Tom's been great,” she paused, then after an internal debate continued, “I'm actually outside the Captain's door, I thought she could use someone to talk to but there’s no response. I know she's in there, do you think she’s ok?”

“She’s fine, just resting I'm sure. It’s a good idea for you two to talk, but maybe leave it till tomorrow.”

“Chakotay, you know what she’s like, she won't sleep, she’ll drink too much coffee, throw herself into work and not deal with what we went through. I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I think this is something we need to talk about and deal with.” She shook her head wondering what was happening to her, none of this sounded very Klingon.

Evidently Chakotay agreed. “Ok, who are you and what have you done with B'Elanna Torres?” His voice was laced with amusement.

“I'm not sure, it’s probably Tom's fault,” she sighed, a smile playing round her lips. Then she continued more seriously, “I’m not sure why but I think talking with someone else who went through it would help.” There was a beat, “And then we should go to the holodeck and kick some Borg ass.”

“Ah, that’s more like it,” she could hear the grin in his voice. “Seriously B'Elanna it’s a good idea, but leave it tonight.”

“Maybe,” she mused, then glanced again at the door in front of her. Resolutely she said, “ No, I’m worried about the Captain, I’m going to override her code.”

“B'Elanna you can’t do that,” Chakotay said in a gabbled hiss. “Of course I can,” she scoffed, keying in a few commands. The door swished open and she stepped inside registering the dim lighting and classical music playing. “I’m sorry Captain, I just want to make sure you’re ok,” she started tentatively, peering round the cabin.

“Shhhh.”

Her head snapped round to the windows at the distinctive sound of Chakotay's voice, which was no longer coming to her over the comm.

“Honestly B'Elanna your concern is touching, but learn when to let something go,” he said quietly, a slight resignation in his voice.

He was dressed in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt and sat with his feet up on the sofa by the window. In one hand he held a book, which he had clearly been reading by the light of the passing stars and the ship’s external lights. His other hand was wrapped around the slumbering woman by his side. The Captain was curled up on her side against him, head on his chest. Her hand rested on his stomach and a book, that she must have been reading before falling asleep, lay next to her. B'Elanna noted that along with the cornflower blue pyjama bottoms, she was wearing an oversized grey sweatshirt that looked suspiciously like Chakotay's.

B'Elanna took in the scene in front of her. It was a perfect picture of domestic bliss and, she suspected, was not a new development. A slow smile crept over her face. “I’m glad she has you,” she said softly. “Sorry I barged in.”

“I think it would be good if you two talked, but maybe come back in the morning. And wait to be invited in next time!”

B'Elanna nodded her agreement. She was finding it hard to tear her eyes away from the small, vulnerable looking woman who was peacefully asleep, cuddled up to her First Officer, and who seemed a million miles away from her fearless, energetic, tenacious and independent Captain.

“B'Elanna, _this_ doesn’t go beyond these four walls, understand?” The threat in his tone seemed at odds with the contentment of the scene before her. But she was reminded of the contrasting nature of Chakotay. Friend and commanding officer. The spiritual nature and the scientific curiosity. Peacekeeper and warrior. A man who would try to always look for alternatives to risky situations and violence, but who would go to any lengths to protect those he loved. She watched his arm tighten almost imperceptibly round the woman by his side.

“Not a word, I promise.” She turned and headed to the door, but turned before reaching it, “I’m glad you have each other Chakotay.”

He smiled warmly at her, nodded and gazed down at the Captain. B'Elanna slipped out and made her way back to Tom's comforting embrace.


End file.
